


Sleepless Night

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Chatroom Conversations, F/M, Late Night Writing, Light-Hearted, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You have a short conversation with V in the chatroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting might be a bit messy as I just copied and pasted directly from my dA where it looks fine. I'll try to fix it up later.  
>  **Edit:** Fixed V's icon not appearing properly, sorry

_"Make sure you go to bed early."_

That concerned message directed towards you was sent on the messenger hours ago, yet for some strange reason, somebody _always_ had to be awake at 3AM and talking about the randomest things. Then again, it _is_ 3AM, and almost everybody always has something weird to say or think about at this ungodly hour.

You let out a small groan when your phone vibrated to life, notifying you that somebody had just entered the chatroom. Admittedly, you could have chosen to ignore the chat and just read the log later in the morning, but you weren't one to just leave that person in the chat all alone by themselves. Besides, it wasn't like you were sleeping nor did you plan on doing so any time soon. Rolling over to your side, your hand reached underneath your pillow to retrieve your phone. Wincing slightly from the sudden bright light from the device, you quickly and automatically went through the motions of lowering the screen brightness. You allowed a few more seconds to have your eyes adjust to the light before glancing at who was in the chatroom at 3AM _this_ time.

"Oh..." Seeing the familiar icon of a certain blue-haired male, you quickly logged onto the chat.

 

>  
> 
>   
>  _"Hello V!"_
> 
> _"Oh, hello. What are you doing up at this time?"_
> 
>  _"I could ask the same of you. I can't sleep."_
> 
> _"Haha, I'm the same."_  
> 

There was a pause in the conversation; you were kind of hoping that V would comment further, but as always, he refused to speak much about himself. Afraid that V would leave the chatroom now that there was a lull in the conversation, you quickly tried to think of something to say so that he would remain in the chat, even if it's just for a few more seconds.

>  
> 
>  _"It's rare to see you online here."_
> 
> _"Yes, sorry. I've been busy."_
> 
>  _"I understand, there's no need to apologize."_
> 
>  _"Actually, now that I think about it, you apologize way too much."_
> 
> _"Do I? I haven't realized."_
> 
>  _"You were about to apologize again, weren't you?"_

You counted the seconds that passed by before V answered.

>   
>  _"Perhaps."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Lol, knew it. You're too cute, V."_

You slapped your forehead the moment you clicked 'Send' on your phone. That last comment wasn't supposed to be sent, but it was 3AM, and you weren't paying attention, so you had just typed whatever you thought. You chewed on your bottom lip, debating on whether or not you should try to retract that last comment; or try to explain; or stay quiet; or change the subject entirely. While you were still trying to figure out what to do, V had sent a reply.

>   
>  _"Haha, though I would prefer to be called 'handsome', thank you."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Of course I think you're handsome! From what I've seen in photos, at least."_

God, you really needed to learn how to filter and control yourself at 3AM or just avoid the chatroom overall at that time so that you could stop embarrassing yourself. You buried your face into the pillow for a brief second to scream at how much of a fool you were being before bringing your attention back to your phone.

>   
>  _"Thank you for your kind words."_
> 
> _"Though I can't trust your profile picture to actually be of yourself, I can tell from your words and kind heart that you are very beautiful yourself."_

You felt your cheeks heat up as you read the message over and over again. A part of you wanted to go back to burying your face into the pillow to scream, but you restrained yourself and clumsily typed up a response.

>  
> 
>  _"You sure are a smooth talker. Thanks, I think I'll be grinning too much to fall asleep tonight now."_
> 
> _"Oh dear, that's no good."_
> 
>  _"Lololol, you didn't apologize this time."_
> 
> _"Haha, I have no desire to apologize for making you smile with my words."_
> 
>  _"Oh, um."_
> 
>  _"It's awfully late, and I'm a bit tired; I think I'll go to sleep now."_
> 
> _"Okay. Good night, and sweet dreams."_
> 
>  _"You too, V. I enjoyed talking with you tonight."_
> 
> _"Likewise."_  
> 

You logged out of the chatroom but kept the messenger open. You were far too embarrassed to continue with the conversation like that, so you had lied about going to sleep and left. Even so, you couldn't stop yourself from reading the chat log all over again, even though you were just there a few seconds ago. You clutched the phone close to your chest where your heart was beating rapidly. There was no way you'd be sleeping tonight.


End file.
